


Too much is not enough.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: My Oumasai smut collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Creampie, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Kokichi used to be a soft and innocent person.Or that's what he liked to tell himself.After years of pent up feelings, Shuichi helps Kokichi accept that part of himself he was trying to hide.And if he gets some satisfaction from it too then that just a bonus.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: My Oumasai smut collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882339
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	Too much is not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: writing smut is hard, I don't think I'm gonna write it often.
> 
> Also me: wrote this in one day and has another one shot half way done.
> 
> I saw some nsfw fan art of trans pregame Shuichi and I realised I don't think I have ever read a fanfic that has trans pregame Shuichi.  
> Or I have and I just don't remember it.
> 
> Anyways, fair warning this is kinky stuff.  
> Be sure to read the tags!
> 
> And Kokichi is not as innocent as people usually head canon him to be but he still is an anxious bean.
> 
> Oh also shuichi is hypersexual in this!  
> Like... he is rl horny in this.

"Ouma-kun~!"

Kokichi looked up from his book, just in time to see a dark figure fall on his lap, claiming it as his own by spreading on top of it as much as he can.

"W-what is it, Saihara-kun?" the purple head asked, the warmth on his cheeks increasing the more his boyfriend rubbed his face against his thighs like a cat.

Said cat turned around, facing his most favorite person in the world.

"It's cuddle time!" he said with grabby hands.

The shy boy but his lip, eyeing Shuichi with an unsure gaze.

"I'm doing homework Saihara-kun. Did you already did yours?"

The boy in question let out a groan, a small pout on his lip. "But Ouma-kun, reading Danganronpa fan fiction is more important!"

Kokichi could only sigh. "Did you at least opened your bag?"

Ignoring completely his question, Shuichi resumed his hand's motion, this time accompanied by the best puppy eyes he could muster.

He watched in fascination as the blush on the other's face spread, his eyes glancing between the paper in his hand and at his boyfriend, trying to debate what to do.

After what appeared to be too long to Shuichi -it was less than _one_ minute- the student left the paper on the table without another word.

When he turned his attention back to his boyfriend, he was met with the same pleading look as before.

He leaned down, giving the other pouted lip a kiss in a shy apology. Shuichi immediately perked up, kissing back the smaller boy before moving to sit on his thighs, letting out a satisfied sigh as he wrapped his hands around the smaller male.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn more heated as time passed, tongue and teeth adding to the mix of affection.

Kokichi could only moan as his boyfriend took the lead, doing all the right things at the right time making the usually shy boy light-headed.

And as if Shuichi's exploring hands weren't enough, suddenly he felt pressure against his crotch, moving back and forth creating delicious friction on his covered dick.

"S-Saihara-kun, aare you..?" Kokichi managed to say between his boyfriend's attacks. The other backed off, releasing the purple head's lips. His hips only got faster though.

"Ouma-kun is really arousing when he gets all build-up, I can't help it… Kokichi will get responsibility, right?" his voice was breathless, starting bit by bit to lose his temper the longer he stared at the squirming boy under him.

Kokichi could only nod in response, a bit too busy moaning and groaning, making the other hornier by the second.

All at once, Shuichi paused his movements, standing up and picking his boyfriend's bridal style, caring him in a hurry to their bedroom. The shy boy squeaked, bring in up his arms up so he can hide his face and hopefully his embarrassment too In them.

Shuichi could only smirk, knowing that in less than 5 minutes, Kokichi shyness will be nothing but a faint memory. He drooled a little thinking about what he has in store for them today. It's a safe day today too!

* * *

"Ahhhh, Kokichi!"

He could only moan in response, burying his nails deeper into Shuichi thighs. His hips never stopped even for a moment their thrusting, despite the slight pain they have been experiencing for the past half an hour. Kokichi couldn't stop his movement, knowing that if he did, Shuichi won't be left satisfied.

He glanced at his lover, taking in the lewd view beneath him.

Shuichi was completely naked, nothing but a red rope, tied neatly around his body, ending where his arms were locked behind his back, his fingers twitching, trying to find something to grasp.   
His upper body was buried deep into the mattress while his ass was staying up by shaking knees, yet still magically fucking himself further into his cock. Kokichi's hold must be the only thing keeping them from completely giving out.

But what really caught his attention was his lover's face.  
  
Shuichi was facing sideways into a pillow, clearly riding high on cloud nine. His hair was sticking out all over the place while his ahoge twitched every time their hips met. His mouth was wide open, his tongue out while drool was dripping from his jaw. All the while his beautiful eyes rolled back, clear want and desire making them foggy, his usual goldish color turned into a borderline brown.

"S-Shuichi!"

His mind vaguely wonders how long they've been doing this and for how much longer they will continue. 

They wanted this to never end.

"Kiiichi, i-i need-!"

He didn't need to be told twice.   
Kokichi raised one hand, slamming it down at his lover butt cheek, causing Shuichi to let out a pleasured scream, echoing through their room. So he did it again and again. An angry red was painted on his slapped skin, his whole body shaking violently. 

Kokichi couldn't help himself but cling on the way Shuichi whimpered. Every time they came together like this the purple head couldn't help but think how lucky he is. Been seen as nothing but a small, weak, and fragile person, the idea of being in control like this was erased as quickly as it came. He had learned to not mind it.

Until he met Shuichi.

The other boy managed to bring out this different side of him that only Danganronpa managed to reveal. The urge to be in control, too see others trembling before him that only seemed to grow the more he ignored it. But unlike Danganronpa, Shuichi didn't need flashy murder scenes and executions, he only needed to be himself. This sadistic desire that he managed to suppress for years on end, came at him at full force when he met his lover.

None of them complained about it.

Kokichi gave a last hard hit, while the other hand grip tightened, his fingernails close to breaking the other's skin.

"I'm cumming again! Cumming cumming cumming!"

Why would they complain when they were both clearly enjoying it?

More fluids fall into the sheets, adding more to the filthy mess that is their bed.

Yet it still wasn't enough.

"More more! I-i waaahnt Kokichi to mu-murder me with pleasure!"

The purple head moved his body further up, aiming for that one spot that made Shuichi see starts-as he has said to him before. The response was immediate. His hole which had started becoming loose, tightened again all at once, causing both boys to moan without abandon. The bed squeaked and whined, complaining about the motion but they couldn't care less, to lost in pleasure to think about their bed's lifespan.

"So good~! Kokichi is going to kill me with his dick!"

He reached for his pocket, searching for the little controller that's wirelessly connected to the little egg-like vibrators taped on Shuichi's nipples. With the click of a button, his whole body jolted up, more screams leaving his tongue as his chest and pussy got stimulated over and over at the same time, driving him more into the madness. Kokichi arms snaked up around his belly, keeping him upright as he fucked harder into him.

"Yes yes yes-! Gonna come!"

Kokichi has lost count how many times his lover had come. And he can proudly say he hasn't come once. Ever since he found out Shuichi is hypersexual, he did whatever he could in order to expand his stamina, wanting to leave the other completely satisfied every time they have sex. That and with the weird pills that Shuichi has found for him to help last longer, the two of them can fuck for hours with little issue.

He changes his angle once again, trying to find again that spot towards his belly. Shuichi threw his head back, his tongue out as far as it can go, yelling out more shameless sounds as hot tears fell from his eyes.

"There! It's like kichi i-is fucking my stomaach!"

After about 2 hours - if he has to guess-, he can finally see the end growing near. Yet he continues on delaying his own orgasm as much as he can, needing to make sure Shuichi is properly satisfied before he tips over the edge. The short boy put his hands on the controller again, increasing the vibration on its highest setting.

"Gonna die! Toooo good i-i can't-!"

When he put back the small device in his pocket, instead of putting his hand back around Shuichi, he moved his hand lower from his stomach. His whole body was twitching back and forth when Kokichi found his clit, playing with the over-sensitivity ball of nerves, making any form of sanity the other has left leave and never come back for the sake of pure, way too much, overstimulation.

"I love you! I-i love youuu so m-much!"

"I l-love you t-too, Shuichi!"

They might call them freaks, but even when they are saying what they are doing it's not lovemaking, they don't care. For them, getting lost to each other in beautiful sin it's greater than any love making everyone around them keeps talking about. Letting the other show his true colors is and always will be for them what's more meaningful.

That's what love is for them.

"I-i can't hold m-muach longer." he warned the other, feeling his own sanity starting to leave him.

"Kokichi has to cum inside me! I want to feel your hot semen as deep as it can go!"

There is one more thing he can do to make sure Shuichi is completely satisfied. 

Kokichi moved his head forward, resting his head on his shoulder before biting down hard while quickening his ministrations against Shuichi's clit. Blood started dripping slowly from the fresh bite, the metallic taste better than any sweet the purple head has ever tasted.

"Dying, I'm dying! Kokichi is killing me with his big cock! Gonnaahh cuum again!"

They came together, Kokichi slowly feeling up Shuichi with his cum as requested, his hips still moving all the while, wanting to make this feeling last as long as he can.  
His lovers let out his clear fluid once again, screaming at the top of his lungs as he came.

When Kokichi got completely soft his movements stopped, letting him and Shuichi collapse on the bed.

Thankfully, Kokichi with the tiny a bit of his sanity left, closed the vibrators on his lover's nipples before laying with him, slowly trying to find their lost breath.

Once the purple head had calmed down enough, he felt his embarrassment come knocking on his door, getting in without much of approval.

It always went something like this: when he comes out from his pleasurable state, his face turns a deep red and his embarrassment eats him whole, asking himself how he did what he did.

And always Shuichi was there to help him bring him back.

"Kokichi..?"

The boy in question snapped his head at the other, surprise quickly turning into worry at the sound of his weak voice.

"S-stay here! I w-will bring you water!"

Standing up in shaky legs he ignored the weak pull of his sleeve, too busy gathering supplies to give Shuichi some much-needed aftercare.

Kokichi first thing he did was carefully untie the ropes on his lover's skin. Secondly, he gave him some much-needed water. Thirdly he was gonna put him in a more comfortable position and then clean-

The shy boy stopped in his tracks when he saw something that looked like a buttplug inside of Shuichi's vagina.

"Aha, now Kokichi's cum will be inside of me for the rest of the day." the other boy explained.

"Um- t-that's- you shouldn't- I t-think it works only f-for… butts."

The other whined " I know but I want your cum to stay in me! I wanted to at least try."

He put a hand around the bottom of the toy, waiting for the other to give him permission to pull it out.  
"Shuichi, I still need to clean."

He huffed before speaking again in his unnatural horsey voice. "Fine... But next time we are doing anal! I want my Kichi to fill me everywhere."

Kokichi paused his cleaning, frozen in there for a good minute. Once he recovered enough he continued his cleaning, nonspeaking and red-faced.

He was about to leave to prepare a bath for the both of them before Shuichi hugged his arm, bringing him back to bed.

"Please come to bed? I can't sleep without my Kichi…"

Kokichi thought about it for a bit.  
Resting sounded really tempting right now and they could just take a bath first thing tomorrow. But…

"I will stay here. But I need to give you massage first okay?"

"And then cuddles?"

He had to swallow the lump down his throat before talking, doing his best to ignore the pink on his ears.

"And then cuddles."

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I just wrote this in one day. Writing on your phone sucks but I'm managing!
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it!
> 
> Comment and kudos are rl motivating for me so be sure to do that!


End file.
